


Ring Me

by floosilver8



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: Love you PWB, but fuck your ending





	Ring Me

When she stepped out for fag and exhaled for the first time, she suddenly remembered a moment from last night. A moment that would play in her fantasies for ages. The way he had exhaled for so long after he had opened her coat, revealing her favorite matched set of lingerie. He stared at her, barely moving, like it had just struck him what he was getting himself into. Like he was going to be getting lucky for the first time in his life. She had kissed him, to reassure him…and damn him. Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad, joining her on the stoop.

"Oh, there you are," Dad says with a jolly chuckle. It's easy to convince him to take a drag on her cigarette. "Thank you," he says earnestly giving it back to her and turning to go in. “Thank you. Oh, the priest is looking for you,” _What?_ "Don't break his heart," he chuckles to himself.

_Fuck._ Her stomach flipped. He had asked after her?

She finds him with Stepmother and Dad, and says her goodbyes trying not to look at him too obviously. She couldn’t resist the _Father_ jab though. She smiles all the way to the bus stop to wait for him. It’s not long before she spots him. “You nailed it,” she grins.

He chuckles softly and glances at the electronic schedule board. “They always lie, it’ll magically come in a minute,” he says sitting down. They sit in silence for a moment, suddenly nervous. “They’re really into each other, those two. It’s nice.”

“They really pulled it off,” she agrees brightly.

“Was your sister okay? She seemed…”

“Yeah, she um, had a work thing.” It was partly true.

“Wow. Dedicated.”

“Addicted,” she agrees lamely.

They smile at each other through another awkward silence. She hadn’t planned on it being this difficult. He holds her gaze, words on his lips. His hand slips across her thigh, to hold her hand.

“I have to go back to the church,” he says gently.

Her heart sinks as tears sting her eyes. “It’s God, huh?” She’s trying to smile and not let her utter devastation overwhelm her. “Damn!”

“No! No, no,” he laughs, “Fuck, sorry. I just don’t want Pam to get suspicious!”

To say she was relieved would be an understatement. “Oh, shit,” she laughs, blinking the tears back. When she’s able, she goes back to gazing at his face. _His beautiful face_. “No, wouldn’t want Pam catching on.” _I love you_. She glances at the electronic sign again, checking the bus arrival time. Five minutes.

He glances up and down the street before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. It's gentle, tender, and unhurried. She melts into it. He squeezes her hand, still in his own,

“I fucking love you,” she says softly against his lips. _Oh, shit_.

He doesn’t move at first, taking a beat to look at her in shock. He inhales, about to speak but she cuts him off.

“No, let’s…just leave that out there for a second on its own.” She’s too embarrassed to look directly at him. He’s about to say something finally but at that exact moment the bus arrives.

Thankfully they’re the only ones on board. They sit in the last row, knees bumping as the bus hits uneven pavement. He takes the white placket out of his collar and loosens the buttons. The glimpse of skin makes her breath catch. _His beautiful neck_. He catches her looking and grins before dipping his head to catch her lips again. She braces herself with a hand on his thigh. _His beautiful thigh_. Muscles tensing under her palm.

They kiss gently as the bus jostles them. She doesn’t notice that her hand slides up his leg with each bump. A soft bell brings her back to reality. She opens her eyes to see his hand on the call button. His stop is next.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he grins.

She presses her lips together and nods. Her whole body aches for him as he stands, the bus slowing to the kerb.

“Phone me when you get home, yeah?” he keeps looking at her as he walks the center aisle.

They nod to each other before he departs through the front doors, thanking the driver like the nerd he is.

She can’t help but smile the rest of her ride, and the walk from her stop to her flat. Her head is filled with him. _Him_. _*Buzz buzz*_ her phone vibrates in her jacket pocket. _It’s him_. She had saved his number under “HP” meaning “Hot Priest” as a joke for herself. She bites her lip as she reads his text.

**HP:** _Are you home yet?_

_Nearly_, she replies.

**HP:** _Ring me from your bed_.

She smiles to herself and picks up the pace. Soon she’s settled inside, nestled in her bed and smelling him on her sheets. She almost can’t believe he was there just that morning. She taps her phone screen and holds her breath as he answers.

“I take it you’re safe and sound?” he asks in a whisper.

“I am, thanks,” she’s not sure why she’s whispering too, but it feels right. She smiles at his soft laugh on the other end of the line.

“Good, good,” he says slowly.

“Did Pam catch you sneaking in past curfew?” she jokes.

He laughs again, “Yes, she’s a real tyrant.” He pauses and takes a deep breath, “I just, um, I just…” he falters.

“What are you wearing?” she interjects, teasing him.

“I, um,” his laugh is breathy in her ear. “Just my socks and a smile,” he counters more confidently.

It’s been a while since she’s had…a lover to phone. “Mmm,” she hums, “don’t you want to know what I’m wearing?”

“Oh, yes, please,” he whispers.

She takes a deep, steadying breath. “I have the tiniest pair of pants on that you’ve ever seen. I was really looking forward to showing you actually, but this will do I suppose,” she teased. She can hear his low exhale. “They’re plum. A real, proper plum,” she continues slowly. “I was wearing them when you pushed me against the wall earlier.”

“Ah,” his voice is barely audible.

“That was so hot,” she continued. “I got so wet when you…” Words failed her. She’d never get over the feel of just how much he wanted her.

“Yeah?” he spoke up now, more confidently. “When I what? Pressed into you? Grabbed your arse and kissed you?” His voice was like honey.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I wish I could do that again, right now.”

“Mmm,” she said again, the exhilarating tingle of arousal keeping her on edge.

“I’d love to pull those ‘proper plum’ knickers down your legs,” he paused. “Can you do that for me now?”

“Yes,” she did as she was told.

“Good, good,” he went on. “I’d spread your legs slowly. I love it when you’re…open for me. You have the most delicious cunt.”

She couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as she let her hand wander over her body, teasing herself.

“Yes,” his voice is heady in her ear. “That’s it. I want to lick your absolutely beautiful clit. I want to stroke your cunt and finger you until you scream for me.”

“Please,” she whispers almost to herself as her fingers explore her folds and very sensitive clit, speeding up as he speaks. God, he had a filthy mouth.

“I’d lick you all night if you wanted. I want to smell you on me the whole next day. I want you to grind into my face as you come.”

“Uh!” she nearly shouts as her orgasm builds with each stroke of her fingers. She squeezes her eyes closed and holds her breath as it overtakes her. Lights burst behind her eyes as the shocks roll through every nerve in her body. Then finally she exhales and stills, enjoying the afterglow of an earth shattering orgasm.

“You clever girl,” he laughs softly and breathes heavily over the phone. “Fuck, I’m so in love with you, you Jezebel.”

She laughs out of shock. _He what?_ She grins and wills herself not to make a sound, sensing he hadn’t meant to say it.

“Shit…I love you,” he says decisively. “I didn’t…I didn’t want the first time I said it to be on a bloody bus,” he chuckles to himself.

She breathes finally, “I love you too.” His long breath tickles her ear and her arousal perks up again. A long moment passes before she dares ask, “How hard are you right now?”

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, “You make me so fucking hard.”

“Good,” she says gently and slowly. “I want to hear you come now. I wish I was there to make you come. I love being on my knees for you. You really have a fantastic cock. I don’t think I could fit the whole thing in my mouth but God, I’d love trying.”

His low moan makes her grin and builds her confidence. “I wish you could fuck me right now,” she continues. “I’d want you to bend me over and plunge into me, your cock filling me up. Please fuck me so hard I come again.” She can hear his shallow breaths as he gets himself off, she can’t help but imagine him taking himself in hand, relentlessly stroking himself until he comes. His louder gasp followed by soft panting lets her know he reached completion.

“Shit,” he says finally. “I…fuck,” he’s floundering for the words, still breathing heavy.

“Yeah,” she agrees with a small laugh. They’re silent for a long moment until she senses his breath has returned to a normal rhythm and exhaustion suddenly threatens to take over her body. “I should let you go,” she says softly.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Dinner tomorrow?”

She grins to herself, giddy with the satisfaction of being wanted. Needed. Loved. “Yes.”

“Brilliant,” he replies. “Brilliant…good night then.”

“Good night,” she replies and reluctantly they ring off.

She falls asleep thinking of him. Just laughing and being with him. She dreams of their future life together and has the best nights sleep she’s had in ages.


End file.
